Highschool high
by Yanderekittenofdeath
Summary: This is all a joke so don't take it seriously :) It's about a Marysue in the highschool... Highschool high It also has many other fandom in it like fnaf and harrypotter and Disney
1. Chapter 1

Pinkkittenpoop was just an ordinary marysue person living her awful great life! But there was one thing that was unusual about this marysue...

she actually went to highschool high this best school in all the universes!

highschool high had odd people in it but pinkkittenpoop didn't care because she was a nice person but...her parents had died and so did all her friends and her siblings

... And her dog too.

but she didn't mind and was still happy every day because she had been gifted with the curse ability to never stop smiling.

everyone at school thought she was prettiest and the most amazing person ever but they were all to scared to go near her because her wings were so shiny they could kill everyone.

(What I never said anything about wings?...oh yeah I haven't explained what she looks like)

she was very beautiful with a sparkly pink dress and colour changing skin and colour changing hair, her eyes were purple and she had and unicorn horn and sparkly wings, but she was still human.

*skip to morning*

Pinkkittenpoop snapped her eyes open and somehow had gotten ready for school and eaten breakfast and walked to school in her sleep because she was standing in front of school already! She looked at her watch and realised it was 30 minutes until school started she then thought 'OHMYGOSH Senpai is always here 30 minutes before school!' She looked around for senpai then saw senpai sitting in a tree, she decided to climb up on a tree to get senpai to noticed her but it didn't work so she ran away smiling but crying on the inside.

Then she suddenly bumped in sanik teh hedgehog and yelled at him then ran into class by smashing the sat in the set next to foxy because foxy was her friend and foxy also knew senpai. Then bitchface walked in the class holding senpai's hand?!Pinkkittenpoop started to melt the desk before firestar ran over and punched bitchface!"HOW DARE U TAKE SENPAI AWAY FROM PINKKITTENPOOP!"he just smiled then stabbed senpai!Senpai then died and pinkkittenpoop stared at his dead body before Throw him out the window into the rubbish bin while everyone chased after bitchface and killed her.

OR DID THEY?


	2. Chapter 2 SCHOL ISH BAD?

Pinkkittenpoop walked next to sandstorm(aka bitchface#2) then suddenly sandstorm summoned a giant storm made out of sand! Pinkkittenpoop flew over to sandstorm and killed her to save the cheered then continued walking to their classes she then bumped into sanik teh hedgehog."gotta go fast"sanik said before trying to run away but pinkkittenpoop threw him out the window and he crashed into bluestar(who was one of da teachers or someting) bluestar then flipped into space and told pinkkittenpoop that she was awesome.

*timeskip to next class*

pinkkittenpoop walked into da classroom and sat on the table with shadow teh hedgehog, foxy, Chica(aka bitchface#3) and potato. Then their teacher POOPSTAR walked

WAHT WILL HAPPLEN NEXT?

FIND OUT NEXT CAPTER


	3. Chapter 3 POOP ISH POOP

POOPSTAR THEN SAT ON A CHAIR! Pinkkittenpoop was so shocked she exploded but somehow she was still alive. Foxy then tried to grab his book ended up stabbing Chica in da face. Chica then screaming and lost her eye...

AND WAS BLEEDING EVERYWHERE. Pinkkittenpoop then smashed in the face with her chair and killed her, then she gave her dead body to the teacher. POOPSTAR then became a vampire and flew out of the school. Then suddenly bitchface came back!? And she said to Pinkkittenpoop that she was a nerd. This made Pinkkittenpoop sad so Pinkkittenpoop ran away to go jump off a cliff and shadow died or something.

*timeskip*pinkkittenpoop looked over the edge and about to jump off when suddenly she saw teh coolest person in school yell at her to stop. She turned around to see starstar?! Pinkkittenpoop gasped and backed away and then she started to fall

WILLL SHE LIVE?

probably not

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4 TOTALLY NOT FILLER

emogirlofdeath woke up then looked at the edgy as fuck anime posters around her room then she went to her computer and play super CREEPY games like fnaf and creepypasta games

BECAUSE SHE WAS DARK!

he then when outside and looked for dead SHE IS EDGY ! She stopped when she saw Senpai's dead body on her roof she teleported up there, picked up his dead body and teleported put the dead body in her pile of dead bodies in the was insane and had "EDGYASFUCKEVILDARKNESSDISORDER" or maybe she was a demon or maybe a vampire. She when back to her desk and drew a dark and evil drawing that was 2 spooky 4 u

SHE THEN RELISED SHE WAS A DEMON AND KILLED EVERYONE

TEH END

Pinkkittenpoop finally finished her fanfic and went to bed


	5. Chapter 5 BUSES ARE EVIL

Pinkkittenpoop started walking walking to scool, then suddenly BUSES CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND ATTACKED BUT SUDDENLY A RANDOM PERSON(probably another bitchface) APPEARED AND SAVED HER?!

PINKKITTENPOOP LOOKED AT TEH PERSON AND SAID " WHO DA HELL IS U" THEN TEH PERSON SAID "I IS MARYSUE9999999999999999833$73464374383472362:)/;?2:62:8./!2$:82:29;$2:$2.92:&2:'scuwdowdowdpwdowididwjefifrurguefnvdn dusxksxmxskscosckscmcsjsckwcjwdiwfjwfuwfjwfnfsh62372:73;7;4$!4,$;373;92:92:&:2 2: :192 : 2:2&:8:292:9 OR JUST MARYSUE!" THE PINKKITTENPOOP RELISED WHO SHE WUS THAT WAS HER OLD FRIENNNNNNND MARYSUE OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

THEN MARYSUE BLEW UP ALLL THE BUSES AND BUSES NEVERRRRR EXISTED AGAIN

BUT WAIT THIS IS NOT TEH END OF DIS CHATER BECAUSE THERE IS ANOTHER CHARACTER THAT MUST BE INTRODUCED THAT CHARACTER IS...

TOTALLY ORIGINAL THE HEDGEHOG

TOTALLY ORIGINAL WALKED OVER TO BUT WAS TOO SHY TOOO TALK SO SHE RAM TRIED TO RUIN AFTER HAIR BUT FAILED AND GOT REALLY SAD AND ALSO RAM AWAY.

(MEANWHILE AT SCOOL)

FOXY HAD BEEN WAITING 4 PINKKITTENPOOP TO COME TO SCHOOL BUT SHE DIDN'T WAS HERE SO HE DIED OF SADNESS. ELSA THEN FOUND HIS DEAD BODY AND BURNED HIM WITH HER ICE PWORS. SANIK THEN RAN UP A WALL AND KICKED ELSA BECAUSE HE WUS MEAN. ELSA CRYED ALOOT THEN BECAME SAD. THEN SUDDENLY THAT RED HAIR MERMAID WITH GREEN TAIL FROM FIND NEMO OR SOMETHING APPEARED. THEN DIED BECAUSE SHE WAS SAD 4 ELSA. ELSA RAN INTO SCHOOL AND SHOT EVERYONE IN THE FACE BUT THEN SHE RELISED NO ONE WUS AT SCHOOOL YET SO SHE LIVED.

(Author's note thingy: fuck the bus I fucking hate fucking buses)


	6. Chapter 6 BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pinkkittenpoop decided today she was going to start being edgy and DARK so she decideded to skip scool with shadow da hedgehog and totally original the bl- ... I mean... Uhhhhhh... Purple hedgehog! They ran around shool beinnngggggg edgy end darkkkkkkkkkk and uhhhhhhhh... AWESOME! They ummmmmmmm...

...

...

crossed the street without holding someone's hand! And eat dessert after they brushed their teeth! And prank called ppl! But then da police came and they got arrested for five years but Pinkkittenpoop and totally original TEH hedgehog didn't because uhhhhhh... THEY WERE MAGIC OR SOMETHING LIKE IN THAT ANIME HARRY POOOTER.

(meanwhile at scool again)

bitchface slowly jumped out of TEH thrashcan in slow motion

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BITCHFACE ISH ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. Chapter 7 dramaaaaaaaaa

MARYSUE SAT IN SCOOL ALONE WUTH HAIRY POOOTER BUT THEN A BUNCH OF POTATO FROM POOP LAND ATTACKED. HAIRY POOTER DIED AND SO DID ELSA AND BLOOOSTERR DIED TOOOOO.

AND THEN SUDDENLY ALL TEH ENIMES DIED BEACUASE DARKPAW KILLEDTHEM?

"DARKPAW?" MARYSUE YELLLEDED. "YES POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO POTATO " DARKPAW SCREAMED AND THEN KILLED JAYFEATHER WHO WAS IN LOVE WITH A STICK. THEN SHE FLEW OUT DA WINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

BUT THEN PINKKITTENPOOP APPEARED AND SO DID BITCHFACE

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN


	8. Chapter 8 EVERYONE ISH ALIVE?

bitchface stared at pinkkittenpoop and killed her!

and then BITCHFACE blew up teh shool and ate the illuminati but suddenly BLUESTER APPEARED AND PUNCHED IN DA FACE AND MADE EVERY1 ALIVE AGAINZZZZZZZZZ AND PUNCHED SANIK IN DA FYACE

SANIK THEN RAN AWAY BUT WAS STILL GOING TO TEH SAME SHOOL

ALSO SENPAI IS STILL DEAD


	9. Chapter 9 TEH FINAL

The world blew up and every1 died except sanik and PINKKITTENPOOP

AND PINKKITTENPOOP

FINALLY RELISED

HER PURPOSE

IN LIFE!

AND THEN SANIK AND PINKKITTENPOOP GOT MARRIED

TEH END

but wait

wait what is this?

i just noticed

pinkkittenpoop has three words in it and begins with the letter p

what else has three words and begins with the letter p

that's right!

Sanik teh hedgehog

sanik teh hedgehog has two eyes

but what else has eyes

guessed right again!

totally original teh purple hedgehog

totally orginal also has 666 letters

illuminati confirmed


End file.
